It's What You Didn't Say
by Arec
Summary: ONESHOT Kagome has had it. Completely and totally had it. But when things get ugly could she learn that sometimes waiting can be a good thing. InuxKag COMPLETE. REQUEST


Okay, this was a request by Kakashi's Sweetheart requested months ago. I am SO so incredibly sorry it is incredibly late but I've had so many problems with my computer. Everytime we get it back up and running it crashes the next day. I finally got it fixed long enough to finally write this so I hope you like Kakashi's Sweetheart!!

Arec

Unless stated otherwise, I do not own anything except the non-existent plot.

* * *

It was inevitable. They all knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Kagome was strong but even the strongest of warriors have that one weakness that could break them.

iI love you. /i

Why were those words so hard to say for either side? Kagome was so in love with Inuyasha, that was painfully plain to see, and she thought he loved her too. So why wouldn't he say those damn words? Then again, why didn't she? Did she really need to?

In truth, Inuyasha hadn't truly done anything wrong. Well, anything out of the ordinary, but it just seemed like a good time for Kagome to finally break down. Maybe it was the summer heat. Maybe it was the fact that they were in the middle of nowhere stuck with each other for Kami knows how long. Or maybe it because Kagome was too tired to hold up the facade anymore. And as Kagome stormed away, all Inuyasha could do was rub his sore cheek and watch her go.

He had smelled her tears when she turned but she had struck him so quickly that, for a moment, all he could do was stand there dumb-founded and watch her go. When he could finally gather what exactly had happened, he growled in annoyance and began to stalk after her.

"Should we stop him?" Miroku asked looking at Sango.

The Demon Hunter just sighed as she put her hands on her hips, "I'd rather not. I think they finally need to work this one out."

Miroku gave her a quizzical look before shrugging and sitting down to lean against a tree, pulling her down to sit in between his thighs.  
br  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled, thoroughly annoyed.

He could see her walking, no, stomping up ahead. When she made no attempt to slow down, he easily caught up with her.

"Kagome! What the hell was that for?!" he growled as soon as he reached her.

When she didn't even look at him, he took her by shoulders and held her firmly where she stood. Now he could clearly see her face, her cheeks red from crying as a steady stream of tears still ran down them.

"What's wrong with you?" he huffed folding his arms in his sleeve.

"You, Inuyasha! You are what's wrong with me!" she retorted, throwing her arms to the sides.

Inuyasha scowled at her, "Me? And what the hell did I do this time?"

"Nothing!" Kagome muttered, crossing her arms and turning away, knowing that if she told now it would just complicate things so much more.

Again he grabbed her by the shoulders, turning her around. She cried out slightly in surprise but he ignored it.

"That's bull and we both know it. I must have done or said something to make you so mad," he pressed.

Kagome's head snapped up to glare at him, but he could see the sorrow beneath it, "That's just it, Inuyasha! It's what you didn't say."

Inuyasha released her to look at her oddly, his ears quirking in confusion. Kagome folded her arms as she glared up at him, tears still falling. When he still looked at her with that questioning stare, she wanted to smack him across the face again

"Do I have to spell out everything for you Inuyasha? I lov..."

She stopped and bit her bottom lip, searching his face. She saw nothing. Not curiosity, confusion, or realization. Nothing.

"What was that?" he asked, leaning closer.

"Nothing," Kagome answered hurriedly. "Just leave me alone."

"No," Inuyasha said flatly, searching her face. "I believe you were about to confess what it is about me that pisses you off all the time."

Kagome looked away for a moment before she wiped away her tears on her sleeves and looked at him with a newfound courage.

"I...I.." she stammered

"You what? I don't like to get cracked over the head for nothing," Inuyasha pressed.

"I'm getting to it!" she cried out, squeezing her eyes shut tightly before looking back up at him. "Do you know how hard it is to finally tell someone you love them, especially when you know they don't feel the same way? Oh that's right, you don't know how it feels, because you have never done it!"

It all come out in one raging breath as she blurted it out before she could stop herself. When she realized what she had done, she quickly covered her mouth with her hands and turned away, ready to flee like the coward she had just become.

For a moment all Inuyasha could do was stare at her, dumb-founded, as usual. It took him a moment but when what she said had completely processed, he looked at her again like he did when he thought she wasn't watching. Her soft plump cheeks. Those long legs tempting him in that damn skirt. Her ample breasts waiting to be held and those thick hips that just screamed for childbearing. Inuyasha could practically feel himself between those lush thighs, thrusting and spilling himself into her warmth only to watch her petite waist grow large with his pups in the coming months.

Inuyasha couldn't stop the groan that escaped his lips, making Kagome stop to look back at him worriedly. She hadn't truly expected for him to react the way she would have hoped, but she didn't think she could deal with his annoyance or smugness.

Before Kagome could say a word she found herself face first in the grass, Inuyasha pressed uncomfortably hard against her backside.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's cheeks flared bright red. "Get off of me!"

She thought she felt him lifting himself off of her but no sooner had she lifted her stomach off the ground, his arm came around her waist, pulling her to sit on his lap. And his...ahem..."tent pole." He pressed his mouth to her neck, kissing it gently, almost warmly, but sane Kagome still said, "No!"

As Kagome struggled against him, Inuyasha placed one palm flat on her firm stomach while using the other to grasp her hip as he semi-grinded against her. Heat filled Kagome's cheeks as she felt an odd sensation spark alive in her toes and travel up her spine. She couldn't hide the quick intake of breath she made. Inuyasha grasped her hip and did again, only this time, hard enough to stroke her sensitive flesh, provoking a cry from her.

"Inuyasha..." she breathed, trying to move away but knowing it was pointless. "Don't."

Kagome didn't really mean it. This was the kind of love she had been waiting for her entire journey. The need to be physically loved had once astounded her but now all she wanted was to feel herself become one with the man she loved; with Inuyasha. To feel his smooth manhood gently opening her before unhurriedly sliding in, filling her up and connecting their two battle weary bodies in the most intimate way a man and woman could be.

The thought itself was enough to make Kagome moan and rub herself against him, craving the fire that raced through her with each motion. The movement pulled a groan from Inuyasha's throat and Kagome immediately found herself back on stomach with her cheek on the forest floor. Inuyasha leaned over her, rubbing himself against her as he began to worship the curve of her neck with his teeth, tongue, and lips. One hand grasped her hip, holding her still as he thrust against her, only their clothes separating them and what a poor barrier it was. Even with all the heat the two were putting off between the two of them, Kagome still felt a breeze when Inuyasha pulled her skirt so that his manhood was even closer to penetrating her soft folds.

Kami, he was going insane. All he wanted to do was thrust himself into her and here he was stroking her body. He couldn't stop the hand that reached around her and down her body toward her underwear. As soon as his fingers connected with the thin cloth he had to tighten the hand on her hip to keep her where she was. She had jerked away from him so hard that he was sure he smelled blood from her scraped knees but all he could concentrate was the way she panted and moaned and mewed with each stroke of his fingers.

Craving her flesh, Inuyasha ripped off her underwear and returned his finger between her legs, gently stroking up and down until she was writhing in pure bliss beneath him.

"Wait," Kagome managed to say through her haze of lust.

Inuyasha ignored her, easing her shirt up her back and over her shoulders.

"Wait!" Kagome shouted this time, turning and pushing him away while pulling her shirt back into place.

Inuyasha had the hardest time processing what she was saying through his own lust filled mind but he somehow managed to stop himself from pushing her onto her back and taking her where she sat.

"Just wait a second!" she scolded placing her hands on her bare hips. "You just can't press me to the ground and have your way with me because you feel like it. I said I love you. Does that mean anything to you, other than the fact that you can now have sex with me? I poured my heart out to you, so what do I get in return?"

Before she even finished the last sentence, he had pulled her head to his and place his lips on hers, trying to tell her what he couldn't put into words.

"By Kami, Kagome," he murmured against her bruised lips. "I have been waiting to hear you say those words for months."

This time Kagome didn't stop him when her pulled her onto his lap. She had waited longer than he could possibly imagine and she wasn't going to let the annoying voice in the back of her mind stop her now. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled their body so tightly that her could feel her nipples pressing against his hardened chest. He must have too for her reached between their bodies to pinch them lightly through her bloused, kneading and cupping her delicate breasts. He loved the way their weight felt in his palms, like they were meant for him and him alone. And from now on, they were, she was.

Kagome reached down to the hem of her shirt and tore it over her head, craving his warm hands to envelope her tender breast but she hadn't expected that he would be frustrated by her bra. As soon as he saw it, he growled and flicked it off of her body with one sharp nail. Now her breast were free to be fondled all he liked. He thumbed one nipple, paying particular attention the area around it so that when he finally did place his mouth over it she was hungry for it and arched up into her mouth.

Inuyasha had no idea Kagome would be so responsive. As his fingers worked against her, he could already feel the thick moisture that layered her flesh. She was completely and totally ready for him and he barely had had the chance to explore her body. Unfortunately, with how painful his erection was becoming as it throbbed between his legs, he was sure he couldn't last much longer.

"Inuyasha," she mumbled lustfully as his tongue found the curve of her ear and began to work himself against her once more, trying to relieve the ache until he had explored her thoroughly enough.

But Kagome had other plans. She pushed at him roughly, sending him back on his backside and bringing her with him so that she now straddled him. With Inuyasha lying so vulnerable beneath her, Kagome placed her hands on his chest and began to rub her moistness against him. He threw his head back with a groan, missing Kagome's sadistic smile. The next moment she had her hands in his hakama pulling out his heavy erection and once again placing herself against him to grind unmercifully.

It was a shame Inuyasha had no self control. As Kagome rode him all he could do was hold her hips and thrust against her while savoring her feminine heat.

What was he doing? Why was he letting this wench control him when all he wanted to do was thrust deep inside of her. Which was exactly what he planned to do. He let Kagome rub herself against him a few more times, heightening both their pleasure a little more before he removed one hand from her hip to wrap it around his length. He positioned it so that the next time she lifted herself up, it impaled her as she dropped back down.

Kagome squeezed her eyes painfully closed in discomfort at his intrusion of her tightness. Her hymen had been destroyed long ago but she was still a virgin and thus just as tight as one. Inuyasha had enough sense not to move but he still shifted uncomfortable beneath as her heat completely enveloped him. Maybe he should have eased into her instead of filling her completely.

But the girl above just made an odd sound in her throat before grinding experimentally against him. The pleasure that shot through both was enough to make Inuyasha forget her pain even if Kagome barely could. He returned his palms to her thigh and thrust up into her. Kagome had to stifle the cry of pain but some still managed to escape her throat. She held her tongue until the discomfort began to recede and she could fully appreciate the pleasure that Inuyasha was creating.

A haze wrapped around both of them, infiltrating their mind and taking over their senses. It was all Inuyasha could do to keep from throwing her onto her belly and thrust hurriedly into her over and over again until he came. Kagome placed her hands on his chest searching for the same release he was. All she could feel was this severe pleasure between her legs which grew with every thrust until she felt a much more powerful, much more intense pleasure coming almost as if a gate had been opened. No matter how much she thought, she still wasn't ready for the orgasm that over took her body making her legs spasm and stomach twitch. Her cry filled Inuyasha's ears almost making him jealous that she had came before he had.

Still shaking from her orgasm, Kagome barely perceived Inuyasha picking her up and placing her roughly against a tree where he continued to thrust wildly into her as he dug his claws into the tree. It only took him a few more seconds before he felt himself tighten and he came, pouring himself into her until he was spent.

And then, it was quiet. Only the lovers' heavy breathing filled the air as the two trembling bodies dropped to the forest floor to lay among the skittering bugs in the soft grass.

As Kagome regain most of her sanity, she searched Inuyasha's face thoroughly with the expression of a pleased but sore woman. She saw nothing but adoration in his content face and she began to relax her tense thoughts.

"I believe this is the part where you ask me to be your mate and bear your pups," Kagome murmured to him.

Inuyasha drew her more closely against him still connected so intimately, " The world already knows you are mine and as for the pups," he stopped to rest his palm on her bare belly, " They'll come."

Wow. So happy this is finally finished. Not my best but I still liked it.

You could leave a review and tell me what you think. I'm not open to flames because I believe flames are for those works that one hates and if you didn't like this fanfic you would've been smart enough to STOP reading it and therefore would not have even seen the. I am open to an CONSTRUCTIVE criticism you have.


End file.
